1. Field
The field of the invention is devices and methods for installation of traction chains upon vehicle tires, and more particularly such tires arranged in pairs as on trucks and buses.
2. State of the Art
Heretofore, two methods have been commonly used to install tire chains upon sets of truck and bus tires. The first involves laying the chain spread out upon the ground so that the truck can be driven thereon into position for connection of the ends of the chain assembly together to secure it about the tire. This method is impossible to use when the vehicle is mired unmovably in mud or upon ice. Even if the vehicle can be driven, positioning of the vehicle tires upon the chain sufficiently accurately is difficult at best, and always highly irritating.
The second method involves jacking the vehicle above the ground and manually placing the chain in the proper position wound around the tires into end hooked position. This is a very disagreeable task because of the general befouled condition of the tires and chains. Clearly, there is need for a device that will permit the ready installation of tire chains about dual tire sets, without jacking up of the vehicle or its maneuvering upon the chain.